rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
He-without-name
Category:UtGS Player Characters Being edited. Basic Information Name He Without Name Concept Falsely Humble Martial Artist Player Felius MSN fbalter@gmail.com ICQ 290-522-514 Email fbalter@gmail.com Motivation To make sure the mortals are safe and protected Exalt Type Solar Caste Eclipse Age 20 Anima Golden Swan History Please insert your character's history and background here. Appearance and Personality Personality: Believe himself a humble and peaceful monk, that wouldn't do anything wrong. In fact have great pride in his perceived humbleness, tend to not admit any mistakes he made. Attributes Please record which priority (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) you assign to which attribute category. The line break tag must be preserved after the numerals to maintain formatting. Physical (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) Strength 2 Dexterity 5 Stamina 2 Social (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) Charisma 3 Manipulation 5 Appearance 3 Mental (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) Perception 4 Intelligence 2 Wits 3 Abilities Favored/caste abilities should be indicated by adding ' Boldface Markup ' around the ability and it's numeral dot value. (Ex. If Archery is favored or in-caste, you would place three apostrophes around it like thus: ' Archery 4 ' and it will appear as Archery 4 ) The fast way to add this markup to your Caste abilities is to add the three apostrophes around the beginning of the first ability in your Caste list, and around the ending of the last one. Line break markup must be preserved. DAWN Archery Martial Arts 5 Melee Thrown War ZENITH Integrity 5 Performance 2 Presence 5 Resistance 2 Survival TWILIGHT Craft Skills Craft (Air) Craft (Earth) Craft (Fire) Craft (Water) Craft (Wood) Investigation Lore 1 Medicine Occult NIGHT Athletics 3 Awareness 1 Dodge 5 Larceny Stealth ECLIPSE Bureaucracy 4 Linguistics 3 Ride Sail ''' '''Socialize 3 Languages Native Language: Low Realm Old Realm Riverspeak Flametongue Backgrounds This should be a short list of the Backgrounds you spent points on; it should track what type of expense is paid; Background points, Bonus Points, and Experience Points. (A Background Point costs precisely 3 EXP.) Manse 3 - Background points Artifact 2 - Background points Artifact 2 - Background points Resource 1 - Experience points Artifacts This should be the full list of your artifacts, if any, and you may include the artifact's full write-up. Artifacts are very major, and should have their own sub-heading entries. Artifacts should also link to their pages in Category:Panoply using In-Wiki Link markup. Orichalcum Serpent-Sting Staff Orichalcum Hearth Stone Bracers Manses Here you should detail any Manses you have holding over, including the disposition of any Hearthstones of that Manse, in full - and link to the Manse's own page. Solar Manse Gem of Grace (finishing it's writeup) Charms Socialize *Wise Eyed Courtier Method Integrity *Second Integrity Excellency *Righteous Lion Defense Dodge *Shadow Over Water **Seven Shadow Evasion *Reflex Sidestep Method Resistance *Ox Body Technique - 1x-1 2x-2 *Body Mending Meditation Presence Second Presence Excellency Bureaucracy Second Bureaucracy Excellency (Celestial)Snake Style *Striking Cobra Technique **Serpentine Evasion ***Snake Form Charm Details Here you may (if you wish) reproduce the full blocks of text from the book(s) you get your Charms out of, for your own reference. This section is optional, you may skip it if you wish. Equipment This section should list the equipment your character routinely uses and carries with them. Attention should be paid to weapons and armor, whether mundane or magical; please reproduce their statistics in full, but omit any the bulk of background text for artifacts and such. (Mundane equipment that has a special background should have a brief explanation.) Remember that you need to insert either two line breaks by using the Enter key on your keyboard, or HTML line break markup. Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Serpent Sting Staff Speed Accuracy Damage Defense Rate Minimums Tags 5 +1 +10B +5 4 Str 1; Dex 4; MA 4 M, P 5 11 12B(14B) 8 4 Str 1; Dex 4; MA 4 M, P Vital Information Willpower 7/7 Virtues Compassion 0/2 Conviction 0/3 Temperance 0/4 Valor 0/1 Limit 0/10 Virtue Flaw Deliberate Cruelty Combat Statistics Defense Values Please note your Defense Values here. For your convenience, the formula for determining your DV have been provided. Please indicate your natural (without magic other than that on your armor and/or shield or weapon) DV first, with your full DV, enhanced by Charms you will typically use as a prelude to battle, enhancements from Hearthstones, or other sources, afterwards, in Parenthesis. (Ex, if your natural Parry DV is 5, and you have a Hearthstone which grants a blanket +1 to Parry DV, you would write it as Parry DV 5(6) Dodge DV 7(8) Parry DV *Punch - 6 *Kick - 4 *Clinch - 5 *Serpent-Sting Staff - 8 Mental Dodge DV 7 Mental Parry DV Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Please delineate your Soak values numerically, and in parenthesis after your nominal Soak values, the value of Soak that would apply against a Piercing attack. (Ex. If your Natural Lethal Soak before armor is 3 (thus indication that you probably have Stamina 3), and your armor adds 6 points of Lethal soak, you would write Lethal Soak 9(6) . Remember: Natural Soak, unless specifically allowed, does not apply against Aggrevated soak, so in the example above, you would only write Aggravated Soak 6(3) - a very good reason not to be hit by anything capable of dealing Aggravated damage!) Bashing Soak 2 Lethal Soak 1 Aggravated Soak Health For brief reference (so it will appear in the table of contents), list your health levels in the Health entry as your current health levels versus your temporary health levels (Ex, if you had no applications of the Ox-Body Charm and one box of wound, you would list 6/7.) For completion, track your Health levels here – a bracketed box which is empty is undamaged, one with a B has been filled with a Bashing wound, one with an L has been filled with a Lethal wound, and one with an A has been filled with an Aggravated wound. Add additional boxes as necessary, remember to preserve line break formatting. Remember to add Dying boxes equal to your Stamina. ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] Essence 3; 16/16 26/38 Personal 16/16 Peripheral 26/38 Committed 4 Hearth Stone Bracers; 5 Serpent-Sting Staff Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies * Loyalty to one he consider a "Comrade" Experience Avaiable: 6 Total: 56 Bonus Point Expenditure Essence: 7 Martial Arts: 2 Dodge: 2 Integrity: 2 Presence: 1 Bureaucracy: 1 Experience Point Expenditure Use this space to track your character's experience point expenditure. Various OOC Notes And finally, use this space to track any other information you want to keep track of.